


This is our Start

by laurstt



Series: This is Our Start [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All around Yata, everyone is always talking about idols.  He's never really cared for them or ever thought of being one!  Skipping class one day leads him the music room, where he hears an amazing voice.</p><p>~With your heart that's blazing a shining red, we’ll clear the path to bright blue skies<br/>I believe in you, and this is our start!~<br/>Idol AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idol AU! Originally this was going to be split into one shots but the first one shot was getting too long. So it ended up becoming chapters in the end. This starts with the two in middle school. Also, this is kinda a songfic, so some of the songs in it are real ones. I hope you enjoy it :)

**_I wonder…if our lives would change in someway_ **

**_If we could catch that plane and fly far away_ **

****

The words played through the speaker of Yata’s phone.  His friends crowded around him, grins on their faces.  The thirteen year old frowned, continuing to listen to the song.  “Well,” one of his friends said, “what’d you think?”

Yata looked from the phone to his friends, still frowning.  “It’s okay.”

“Okay?” the other boy shouted.  “That was the newest hit from Jungle!”

“It one of the best ones!” another boy said. 

Yata continued frowning before shrugging his shoulders.  At his school, the biggest rage was “Jungle,” an idol group that had taken the world by storm.  He couldn’t think a single student who didn’t talk about the group and it’s songs.  “I don’t get Jungle really,” he said.

“You don’t get a lot anyways Yata.”  Yata glared, making the boy gulp.  “I-I mean, their music is really cool and has awesome lyrics!”

“And anyone can become a part of it,” his other friend said.  “They have contests all the time. All you have to do is be able to write lyrics and music.  You don’t even need to know how to sing!”

“Really?” Yata said, eyes wide.  Yata didn’t consider himself the best singer, but he did love to play games that required dancing.  “Dancers too?”

“Sure, if you get in with music videos,” the boy nodded with a smile.

Yata grinned.  “That sounds awe---”

 

“Come on, we know you have tickets!”

 

Yata stopped, his friends stopping with him.  Looking around, his eyes landed on three third years.  One was standing close to someone that looked familiar to Yata.  Squinting his eyes, he gasped.  “Isn’t that guy from our class?” he said.

His answer was his friends backing up a bit.  “Maybe we should get going Yata,” one boy said.

“Yeah, this isn’t really our problem,” another said.

Yata began to say something when he heard the upperclassman speak again.  “What, no tickets?  At least give us some money then.   You’ve got plenty, I’m sure.”

Yata glared.  “He’s our classmate.  We’ve got to help him.”  Without waiting for a response, he walked over to the bullies.  “Hey! What’re think you’re doing?”

The bullies turned, frowning.  “What, who’s this kid?” one said.

Another shrugged.  “Maybe he’s another one of Mantis’s fans,” he said with a snicker.

Yata frowned.  “Mantis?”

The leader of the group smirked.  “Well, you’ll have to wait then.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

The group looked at each other.  “Didn’t you know?  Four eyes over here is related to the lead singer of Mantis, so he knows some ways to get into their concerts.”  The leader frowned.  “Though he’s not spilling.”

Yata looked from the group to the boy on the gate.  While he did hear of the rock group, he didn’t know what it had to do with his classmate.  “If he doesn’t want to, then stop!  Leave Fushimi alone.”

Fushimi flinched, the bullies chuckling.  “He’s really a kid, huh?” the leader said, “Maybe we should--”

“Here,” Fushimi said quietly.  The group turned towards him, who held up three tickets in his hand.  “If you’re so pathetic that you need to pry tickets off someone, then have them.”

The tickets fell to the ground and there was silence.  Everyone stared Fushimi, Yata’s mouth hanging open.  Fushimi was usually quiet in class, and this was the last thing he thought he’d hear out his mouth.  The leader of the upperclassmen glared.  “You…little…punk,” he said. 

Grabbing the tickets, he stood up quickly and grabbed Fushimi’s hair.  “Don’t touch me!” Fushimi said pushing back. 

The other members went in to help their leader.  In an instant, Yata jumped in, grabbing one of the members.  The bully easily pushed Yata off.  “This is bad,” he muttered.  He turned his head.  “Hey guys, come help!” All Yata saw was the school, his friends nowhere in sight.  “They…left.  They left!” he shouted. 

Before he could do anything else, he was punched in the face.  In another second it was a kick to the stomach.  Yata began to just swing before falling to the ground, pain on all his body.  The third years backed up, tickets in hand.  “Hey, thanks for the tickets!” the leader shouted. 

Yata breathed for air, glaring at the sky.  He didn’t know what he was angrier at, the fact that he lost the fight or that his friends abandoned him.  Hearing breathing to his left, he turned to see Fushimi lying next to him.  He sat up, wincing as he looked down.  “Hey Fushimi, are you alright?  If you’re hurt, it’s okay to say so.”

Fushimi glared at him, making Yata flinch.  The boy sat up, grabbing his glasses.  “Who are you anyway?” he muttered.

Yata looked at him confused.  “I’m Yata.  I sit in the same row as you in class.”

Yata wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a chuckle in Fushimi’s sigh.  “We’re in…the same class…”

Both boys stood, Yata brushing off his pants.  “Oh yeah, and sorry about what they took.  I don’t know much about Mantis but if your relative is in it, it must be awesome!”

“Awesome?”  Fushimi turned towards Yata, face hard to read.  “Heh, right.”

Turning, he began to leave the gate.  “Hey, Fushimi!” Yata yelled.  “You’ll get those tickets back from them someway.  Or maybe…”

“Don’t want them,” Fushimi said back.  “They’re trash to me anyways.”  For once, Yata was at a loss of words as he watched his classmate walk away.

* * *

   
“What the hell happened yesterday?”

Yata’s friends flinched, looking up from their desks.  Frowning, Yata continued to stare at them, waiting for an answer.  “What-what are you talking about?” one said.

He frowned further.  “Yesterday with those guys!  How could you guys just leave?”

“It had nothing to do with us.”

“It was classmate!”

“Who’s never here!”  Yata looked around, seeing that Fushimi was indeed missing.  Not that it mattered much, since he always disappeared during morning class. “Besides,” the friend went on, “if he got into that mess, let him deal with it.  Why do we have to follow you into every fight?”

“Huh?” Yata said, his voice getting louder.  “What does that mean?”

The boy flinched.  “You always drag us into stuff like that.  Trying to jump into a fight to help someone, doing some activity.” 

“If we told you we didn’t like it, you’d yell at us,” another boy said.

“Even when we offered something we liked, you brushed it off.”

“I didn’t!” Yata yelled before backing down.  All three boys were staring at him, clear fear on their face.  Looking around, he saw his classmates staring at him.  “I just…” Yata stopped speaking.  Shaking his head, he grabbed his bag.  “I’m leaving.”

Not hearing an objection, he headed to the door.  He opened it, pausing for second.  _What did I do?_  he thought, staring at the hallway. 

“Maybe he’ll leave us alone from now on,” he heard on of his ‘friends’ say.  A sharp pain struck Yata’s chest as he slammed the door shut.

_What did I do?_

Yata stomped down the hallway, the remaining students moving out of the way.  Pausing at the end of the staircase, he grit his teeth.  He wanted to yell, scream, and punch something. 

He wanted to cry.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he jumped the stairs, until he reached the next floor.  Seeing it was empty, he sat down on the stairs.  He stared at the floor, his head pounding.  The boys had been his friends since he began middle school.  He had thought of them as of some kind of squad, and even they liked the idea.  They had thought they could become famous or something, Yata wasn’t sure.  But to know that they didn’t like him in the end.  That they were afraid of him.  Was he no better than the bullies?  Shaking his head, Yata felt a few tears fall down his cheek.  “Damn it,” he muttered. 

 

“As I felt my eyes look at the clouds drifting on by

I felt the colors begin to shift in the changing sky”

               

 _Singing_?  Wiping his eyes, Yata looked around.  He knew he heard familiar voice singing.  Standing, he walked down the hallway, his ears picking up on a piano playing.  “The music room,” he muttered.  He began to walk faster, the piano and voice getting louder.

 

“We stood still for a time and we started to realize

There’s a song weaved into a world that’s changing, we cannot stop time”

 

Finding the room, he opened the door a crack.  There was only person in the room, sitting at the piano.  Yata’s eyes widened.  _Isn’t that…Fushimi?_  

 

“As if to try to reach out with my sorry hands

I search all around for the one thing in this world that won’t change”

 

Fushimi eyes were closed as his fingers played the notes.  A phone was on top the instrument as he played.  Yata found himself staring in awe.  It was first time he heard Fushimi sing.  He didn’t know Fushimi **could** sing.  _He’s…_ Yata felt a prickle of excitement go down his spine as Fushimi sang the next verse, the piano matching his voice. 

 

“With a torch in hand, I will try to stand

And shine this beacon of light, and show the me of today”

 

“He sounds amazing,” Yata muttered.

 

“Oh the torch I hold in my hand so cold

Warms it and shows off the light, so the words of now on will never go away”*

 

Fushimi paused before removing his hands from the keys.  He took his phone and pressed it, a beeping noise sounding.  Yata continued to stare when he heard clapping.  Fushimi jumped, which is when Yata realized he was the one doing the clapping.  “Oh, uh, sorry!  Did I startle you?” he said, opening the door fully.

Fushimi’s face of surprise turned into a glare, making Yata flinch.  “What do you want?” he said lowly. 

Yata cringed a little.  “I…I heard you down the hall and followed it and…” he sighed, “I’m kinda skipping class.”  Fushimi stared at him, before looking back at his phone.  Standing at the door, Yata leaned against the frame.  “I got into a fight with my friends.  Well, I guess former friends now.”  Fushimi remained silent.  “I guess they weren’t that great in the end but I’m wondering if I’m any better.  I mean, I guess they never liked me to begin with.”

“And you’re telling me this, because?” Fushimi said, still looking at his phone.

“…”  Yata couldn’t think of an answer.  Why was he telling Fushimi this?  “I don’t know, I guess you’re just easy to talk to,” Yata said with a sheepish grin.  Fushimi looked up for a bit, before looking back down.  “Hey, since it way past class time, is it cool if I stay?  In here with you, I mean?”

Fushimi’s shoulders tensed.  Feeling a little uneasy, Yata was about to apologize when Fushimi said, “Do what you want.”

Yata stared when a grin spread on his face.  “Right, alright,” he said closing the door behind him.  Walking over to the piano, he leaned on the instrument.  “Are you always in here during morning class?”

“…Sometimes,” Fushimi said.

“So you must practice a lot. And you play piano too? No wonder you sounded so good!”

Fushimi’s head shot up, his eyes wide.  “What?”

“Well, you did,” Yata said smiling.  “Your playing and your singing.  You have a nice voice.”

Fushimi continued to stare, as if Yata had said the most amazing thing in the world.  After a second, he looked way. “It...it was okay,” he said, “Just a dumb song.”

Yata thought he saw Fushimi’s face get red before he looked at his phone.  “Hey, that’s the website for Jungle, isn’t it?”  Bending down, he looked at it.  “Are you submitting that song to Jungle?”

Fushimi frowned, turning the phone off.  “It’s just a sheet music contest.  I’m sending the piano music in to be evaluated.  It had to be a slow tempo song and the prize is a Jungle keyboard.”

“I see,” Yata said. _Sheet music and tempo_?  “Why not with you singing?”

Fushimi flinched, before standing up.  “It’s for **piano** only. I’m going to class,” he said abruptly.

“Huh?  Hey, Fushimi!  Wait for me!”

 

*** “Torch” from Clannad After Story (Piano Version)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up be way longer than I expected hehe.

As Yata grabbed his things that afternoon, he stretched.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his former ‘friends’ walking towards the school entrance.  He sighed, trying not to think too much about it.  Yet what his friends said still nagged him. As of that day, he was friendless.  Betrayed.  Alone.  A twinge of pain entered Yata’s chest at that thought.  What kind of middle schooler didn’t have any friends?  Stepping out of the building, Yata saw students leaving the school premises.  Girls in their small groups, boys playing baseball, all together.  Except one.  Walking alone, eyes focused on his phone, was Fushimi.  Yata felt a smile spread on his face as he walked over.  “Hey Fushimi!” he said.

Fushimi flinched, before looking up from his phone.  “It’s you,” he said.

 _I have a name, you know_. “I have a name you know,” Yata said out loud.

Fushimi frowned, making Yata kind of regret saying it, before looking back at his phone.  “What do you want?”

“Um,” Yata shrugged, “nothing, really.  I mean, you’re heading home now, right? Do you want to walk together?”

There was silence as Fushimi stopped walking.  “What?”

“I mean, it’s better than walking alone, right?   I forgot my bike today too, so, yeah.  If you don’t want to, I understand.”

“Do what you want.”

 _That’s not helpful_.  However, Yata took that as a yes and began to walk with Fushimi.  There was another long silence, yet this time Yata didn’t feel uncomfortable.  It was like Fushimi was not only easy to talk to, but easy to be around.  In a way, despite his bad attitude, being near Fushimi made Yata feel better than he had all day.

At least, until Fushimi stopped.  “Why’d you stop?” Yata said.

“I take the bus,” Fushimi said softly.

“Oh, right,” Yata said with a chuckle.  “Well, see you tomorrow, Fushimi!”  Fushimi shrugged and looked away.  Not thinking more about it, Yata turned as well to walk home. 

* * *

 

The following day went the same.  Yata went to class, except this time without interacting with his former friends.  Fushimi was missing for the morning.  During lunch, Yata found him in the music room and listened to him play again.  After school he’d walk with Fushimi to the bus stop.  It went like that for two days.  Each day, Yata began to talk more and more with Fushimi.  By Friday, he had memorized the song he always played, which Fushimi had named Torch.  “It’s just a random name,” he had said, though Yata thought it fit the song.  At the end of the day, Yata made his way to the school lockers.  Fushimi was by his side, changing his shoes and getting his things.  Yata grabbed his shoes as well, humming the song.  “Do you have to hum it?” he heard Fushimi muttered.

“I liked it, and I hum songs I like,” Yata responded, pulling out his bag.  A piece of paper fell to the floor.  Bending to pick it up, he frowned.  It was pink in color, a little rabbit sticker on it.  “I don’t remember putting this in here?” he said.  He opened the folded piece of paper.

 

Dear Yata Misaki,

Will you sing a song with me under the stars?

Aya

 

Yata stared at the noted.  And stared.  And stared some more.   _This…is this?_

“Fu-Fushimi!” he shouted, turning to the other boy.  “Lo-look!”

Fushimi closed his locker and looked over.  “What?”

“This!  This-this thing!”  Yata pushed it into Fushimi’s face.  “I-I think it’s a lo--”  Yata couldn’t finish the word without feeling his face heat up.

Sighing, Fushimi looked at the letter.  “Do you know an Aya?”

“No!  There isn’t one in our class!  If this really is a lo-love letter,” Yata gulped, “what do I do?”

“Why are you asking me?” Fushimi muttered.

“Cause there’s no one else I can ask!”

“Ask a friend.”

“You’re the closest thing I have to a fri--”

 

“Mi-sa-ki-chi!”

               

“Wait, what,” was all Yata could say before he felt someone jumped on him.  He froze, turning slowly.  A girl with a rabbit book bag was on his back, a grin on her face.  A shriek left Yata’s mouth as he jumped back.  In a few seconds, the girl was against the lockers, Yata behind Fushimi’s back.  “Um, I” Yata stuttered.

The girl brushed off her skirt, a smile still on her face.  “Sorry if Aya, like, surprised you!”  She looked down at Yata’s hand.  “Aya sees you got my letter!”

“Huh?” Yata looked down before shuddering.  “Wait, you’re Aya?”

“Yes!”  The girl stood straighter.  “Oogai Aya!  So,” she walked a little closer, “what do you think of Aya’s letter, Misakichi?”

“Misakichi?” Yata said, “Um, can you not call me that?   Yata’s just fine…”

“Misakichi.”

Yata groaned.  “Well, why me?  I mean...”

“Do you always stutter like this in front of girls,” Fushimi muttered.

“No-no!”

“Oh,” Aya said.  The expression on Aya’s face changed, scaring Yata a bit.  “I almost didn’t notice you were here, Saruhiko.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue, looking to the side.  “Huh?” Yata said.

“You haven’t submitted songs to Jungle for a while, have you?” Aya went on.

“It’s none of your business,” Fushimi said, “even if I just did.”

“Wait,” Yata said, “you two know each other?  And you didn’t tell me, Fushimi?”

“Why would I have to tell you?”

“Anyways,” Aya said, looking at Yata again with a smile, “Aya wants you to, like, help me write a song for a contest!”

“Jungle’s contest?”

“Exactly!”  Aya pulled out her phone.  “It requires a dance, song, lyrics, words, everything!  And the prize,” her eyes sparkled, “is front row tickets to see The Silver King in concert!”

Yata’s eyes widened.  “The Silver King?”

“Yeah!”

“Whoa…who’s that?”    

Aya’s face fell, Saruhiko sighing.  “You’re an idiot, aren’t you,” he muttered.

“Shu-shut up, Fushimi!  I really don’t know!”

 “He’s, like, at the top of the charts right now!” Aya said.  “Getting tickets to his shows are almost, like, impossible.  Most people have never seen him live!  That’s why,” she got closer to Yata, “Aya needs your help!”

“How can I help?” Yata said.

“You’re a dancer!”

 _How does she know that?_ “Well I do like dancing…” he looked at Fushimi.  “Fu-Fushimi should help too then.”

“Huh?” Both Fushimi and Aya said.  “Why should I?” Fushimi said.

“You’re good at writing music, right?”

“Aya, like, already has music ready.”  Aya said.

“Then lyrics.  He can help with lyrics!  The more the better right?” Yata said.

Aya frowned.  “Well…”

“I don’t want--” Fushimi began before Yata pulled him down.  “What?”

  “Fushimi, please don’t leave me alone with her!” Yata whispered.

Fushimi looked at him with a blank face before sighing.  “Fine.”

Yata grinned.  Aya’s eyes opened wide before sighing.  “Well, Aya, like, guesses it’s okay.”  She began to walk towards the door.  “We can meet at the music room tomorrow afternoon.  The contest ends, like, tomorrow, so start thinking tonight.”

  Yata nodded as Aya ran off.  “Wait…it ends tomorrow?” Yata yelled.

* * *

 

Yata rode his bike towards the school at 4:00pm.  _Why on a weekend_ , he wondered as he approached the building.  While making a song did sound fun, being alone with Aya was another story. _Fushimi better be here_!  He pulled into the bike rack and went to the doors.  Surprised at how they were unlocked, he walked down the quiet hallways.  A chill ran through his spine as he walked, the atmosphere creeping him out.  That is until he reached the second floor and heard the sound of a piano.  He walked quickly towards the sound, before opening the door.  “Hey, Fu--”

Sitting at the piano was Aya, a determined looked on her face.  Blinking, she sat up.  “Oh, it’s Misakichi,” she said.

A shiver of fear and disappointment ran through Yata as he walked in.  “He-hey Oogai.  Guess I’m the first one here.”

Aya groaned, surprising Yata.  “I wish.  He just went to the restroom.”

As if on cue, Fushimi pushed past Yata into the room.  “Fushimi!” Yata said, a smile spreading on his face.  Fushimi stared at him blankly before looking away again with a ‘tch.’  He sat against the wall, Yata walking over to Aya.  “So, what are we doing first?”

Aya turned fully towards the boy.  “Writing lyrics to a song Aya wrote,” she said.

“And you couldn’t do this yourself because?” Fushimi muttered.

“Shut up, Saruhiko!  You’re just saying that because you can do both.  Well, Aya can, like, do that too!  Just,” Aya pouted, “Aya really wants this prize.”

“I get it,” Yata said with a smile.  “The Silver King sounds like a really important guy after all.”

“Not only that,” she said. “If you go to his concert, you can get a lot of points.”

“Points?”

“You don’t know that either?  By winning Jungle contests, you get points.  Once you get enough points, you can join Jungle’s agency and become, like, a manager, before moving on up and becoming a star idol!”  Aya’s eyes sparkled.  “Aya will, like, do dances and sing pop songs.  And greet people with a happy smile and a cute catchphrase that everyone will know!  Aya’s going to, like, work her way up until Aya can meet and sing next to Nagare!”

“Nagare?”

“But before that,” Aya said, “Aya has to, like, finish this song.  Before 6!”

“What’s the point,” Fushimi muttered, catching their attention.  “Being an idol just sounds tiresome.”

“But,” Yata said, “your relative is a rock idol right? He sounds popular.”

Fushimi flinched, Aya’s eyes going wide.  “That guy,” Aya whispered before shaking her head.  “Anyway, the song!”  Aya turned around and began to play the first few notes.  Yata sat on the floor, eyes switching between her and Fushimi.  The song was best described as bubbly, something Yata thought his sister would like.   When Aya finished she turned.  “Well?” she said.

The boys looked at each other.  “It was…cute?” Yata said, feeling awkward.

It was apparently the right answer, because Aya smiled.  “That’s what Aya was going for!  Cute idols sell!  Aya was going to, like, make it about rabbits…”

“Of course,” Fushimi muttered from the corner.

“Shut up.  But Aya can’t think of lyrics.”  Aya frowned, Yata staring at the floor.  He looked between Aya and Fushimi again, who was also frowning.  There was silence, the gears in Yata’s head slowly turning.  “I got it!” he said suddenly. 

“You do?” Aya said. 

Fushimi looked up.  A grin spread on Yata’s face.  “Play the first few whatever you call them again!”

“Notes?”

“Yeah!”

Aya played the first few notes.  Listening to them, Yata took a breath.

 

_La la la, the person I live with really, really likes to sing_

_Looking very proud, she sings the song and let’s the new words ring_

_Everyone all around tells her it’s a silly, and ordinary tune_

_But if they listened they hear the happiness of our lives we’ll find soon_

 

Aya and Fushimi stared at Yata, both eyes wide.  Yata felt his face heat up again.  “Was…that okay?”

After a second, Aya started laughing.  “That, like, was really cheesy!” she said.

“Shu-shut up!  You said cute!”

“Yeah but--”

Aya stopped as the sound of laughter filled the room.  The two turned to see Fushimi, hand over his mouth.  However, a clear smile was on his face.  He looked up, eyes on Yata, before looking away.  “Not you too,” Yata said, a feeling of heat appearing in his chest as well.  _I’ve never seen him laugh before.  So that’s what it looks like_.

“You actually made Saruhiko smile,” Aya said softly.  Yata turned, Aya’s face in shock.  “And?” Yata said.

“And that, like, means we’re using the lyrics!” Aya said with a smile.  “I wanted you for dance but I didn’t know you could, like, make up lyrics!”

Yata smiled sheepishly.  “That was my first time, actually.”

“Well write it down!”

 

It took about two hours for the three to finish the song.  Fushimi stayed               quiet for most of it, sometimes snidely correcting some of Aya’s notes.  Yata would write the lyrics on a piece of paper after listening to Aya play, with Aya adding additional stuff. By the second hour, Yata was trying to teach dance moves.  However, Fushimi pointed out that they didn’t have enough time for learning a dance since they would not make it.  So in the end, Aya made up her own moves while incorporating some of Yata’s. By the time they were finished, Yata was out of breath.  “Writing songs….is hard,” he said smiling.  “Hard but awesome.”

“Aya, like, told you!” she said.

Fushimi stretched.  “I’m going to the restroom,” he said.

“Uh, okay,” Yata said while Fushimi left the room.  The room became quiet as Aya checked her phone.  “Hey, Oogai,” Yata said, “how do you and Fushimi know each other?”

Aya flinched, before putting the phone down.  “We’re second cousins.  Aya’s dad is his dad’s cousin.  Though our family doesn’t interact much.”  Aya chuckled.  “Papa doesn’t approve much of Saruhiko’s dad’s lifestyle, since it’s so wild.  Mama says all rock idols are like that.”

“I see, wait,” Yata’s eyes went wide.  “Fushimi’s dad is the leader of Mantis?”  Aya nodded.  “That’s really cool!”

“Cool?” Aya said, a harsh laugh leaving her mouth.  “Yeah, right!  That guy is nothing but a joke.  A horrid excuse an idol.”

Yata stayed silent for a bit.  If even Aya said harsh things, maybe having an idol as a relative wasn’t that great.  “But, you want to be one, right?  An idol.”

“Aya definitely will be one,” she said softly.  “Then he’ll finally look at me.”

“Huh?” Yata said as Fushimi came back in the room.  “Ah, Fushimi’s back.”

Aya stood and threw Fushimi the phone.  “Saruhiko, record this!”

“Huh?” he said.

Aya pulled Yata towards the piano.  “I pre-recorded the song, now all that’s left is to sing it.  Like we did before.”

“Wait, with me?” Yata said.  Aya nodded.  Yata was about to object when he saw Fushimi was already recording.  Sighing, he leaned against the instrument.  “Alright,” he said.

Aya smiled and pressed play.

 

**Yata:**

_La la la, the person I live with really, really likes to sing_

_Looking very proud, she sings the song and let’s the new words ring_

_Everyone all around tells her it’s a silly, and ordinary tune_

_But if they listened they hear the happiness of our lives we’ll find soon_

 

Aya began to clap along, Yata feeling himself get into it.  There was a music break before Aya began the next line.

 

 **Aya** :

_Every day at my desk is a staring contest with the notes I write_

_Writing the sounds stuck in my head from morning until night_

_Happy things, sad things, and things I find are bearable but wrong_

_I would paint them out on a sheet of music to create a song_

**Yata:**

_I imagine that if I could be that song, I could go anywhere I wanted to_

_Maybe to the sky and see the dark side of moon or even the end of dreams too_

**Aya:**

_And as I write the melody for someone I have never met_

_I know it’s not much but will reach them soon_

Yata looked down, seeing Fushimi’s foot tapping along.  A burst of energy surged through him seeing this as he sang.

 

**Yata:**

_Now let’s strain our voices longer and just keep singing_

**Aya:**

_Of our loneliness,_

**Yata:**  

_Of a happy warmth_

**Aya and Yata:**

_Till eventually they fade_

_But when morning arrives for us, then we know surely_

**Aya:**

_That we’ll do this all again, just like night turns to day*_

               

Fushimi stopped the recording, throwing the phone back at Aya.  “That was, like, amazing!” Aya said. 

She sat down to re-watch the video, Yata sitting next to Fushimi.  “That was fun,” he said.  Fushimi shrugged.  “That was my first time doing something like that!  I can already think of different dances to go with it.”  Fushimi stayed silent, which Yata was beginning to get used to.  “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Oh no!” Aya shouted.

Yata sat up quick.   “What is it?”

“It can’t submit.  Why won’t it submit?”

“Maybe because you got the time wrong,” Fushimi muttered.

“It can’t be, look!  It says 6:00pm!”  The boys looked at the phone.  “See!”

“It’s 6:05.”

Aya turned the phone towards her.  There was silence when she began to shake.  “I did all that…for nothing,” she said, eye’s watering a little.”

“Not for nothing,” Yata said jumping up.  “Yeah, we missed the deadline--”

“Aya’ll never meet the Silver King!”

“But it was still fun, right?”

Aya stared at Yata for a bit, before a smile spread on her face.  “Aya guesses you’re right. Aya can still become a school idol.”  She stood up, wiping her eyes.  “Aya is going home.  Mama is probably worried about me.”  She smiled.   “I’ll see you, Yata.”

Yata flinched at her finally calling him by his last name as she left the room.  Fushimi went over to the piano.  “You’re not leaving Fushimi?” Yata said.

“I’m not in a rush to,” he said.

Yata stayed silent.  A part of him wanted to stay with Fushimi, to listen to him play his song more.  The other part of him told him that if he didn’t get home soon, his mom would kill him.  “Well, I’ll see you next week then.”  Fushimi nodded as Yata left the room.

* * *

 

Fushimi didn’t come to school the following Monday.  At first Yata had thought he was spending time in the music room.   However, when he went there during lunch, he was nowhere to be found.  He even went to his homeroom teacher to ask.  “Fushimi hasn’t come to school today,” she had said.  “If you want, could you take today’s homework to him?”

Yata agreed to take it, since he was worried about Fushimi as well.  _Is he sick_?  Which is how he had found himself on his way to the Fushimi household that afternoon.

Yata rode down the street, Fushimi’s address in his phone.  If he hadn’t asked Aya where he lived, Yata probably would have never found it.  Pulling around a corner, he stopped. 

Well, maybe he would have found it since the house was a mansion!  
Gulping, Yata got off the bike.  _His dad’s a rock idol, right?  Makes sense that they’d live in a house like this_.  He walked up to the door and knocked.  No response.  He knocked again, along with ringing the doorbell.  No response.  _Is he not home_?  “Fushimi?” he called, putting his hand on the doorknob.  It turned.  “Seriously, the door’s unlocked?”  Trying not to think about how on unsafe that was, he walked in.  “Um, pardon me,” he said as he closed the door behind himself.  The house was fancy, which Yata expected.  It was also quiet, as if no one lived there.  “Fushimi?” Yata called.  Yata walked through the house, not even seeing a mouse. _Maybe I should leave_ , he thought when he heard a sneeze from the second floor. Frowning, he headed upstairs.  The hallway was as quiet as the rest of the house, except for one cracked door.  A pool of light shone from it.  Yata walked towards it and peeked in.  Inside the room was Fushimi, his backed turned to him.  In front of him was a keyboard, blue lights emitting from it.  Fushimi had headphones on, along with a blanket around him.  “Fushimi,” Yata called.   No response.  Frowning further, Yata walked into the room.  He leaned forward and took the headphones off.  “Fushimi!”

Fushimi jolted and turned.  “Yata!” he said, eyes wide.

Yata flinched.  “That’s the first time you…wait,” he shook his head.  “What are you doing?  Did you stay home cause you were sick.”

“Not sick,” Fushimi said, his face returning to it’s perpetual frown.

Fushimi’s cheeks were red, which Yata would think were because he was embarrassed if not for the box of tissues on his bed.  “You **are** sick!”

“I didn’t stay home because of that,” Fushimi said.  “I was working on this.”

He pointed at the keyboard.  “A song?  You couldn’t have done it at school?”

“Not until it was finished.  That way you could add the lyrics later.”

“…Huh?”

Yata stared at Fushimi, eyes growing.  Fushimi looked away, his hands almost shaking.  “You said you wanted write lyrics more.”

“Yeah but,” Yata said but stopped, trying to comprehend what was going on.  “Fushimi, did you…write a song for me?”  If possible, Fushimi’s face got redder.  He clicked his tongue, before looking away.  A smile spread on Yata’s face as he turned Fushimi around.  “That…that’s awesome!  Thank you, Fushimi!”  Fushimi’s eyes grew, his expression one of surprise.  His mouth moved, but no words came out.  Yata’s smile grew, glad he was able to cause Fushimi to have such an expression.  “Can I hear it?”

“When it’s finished,” Fushimi said, turning back.  “Then you can write the…the…”

Fushimi coughed hard.  “I knew you were sick,” Yata said.  Quickly but softly, he turned the keyboard off and pulled Fushimi up.  “You should be in bed!”

“But--”

“No buts!” Yata said.  He almost snickered at how he sounded like his mom as he pushed Fushimi on the bed.  “Your hands are burning!  You need sleep!”  He threw the covers on him.  The thought crossed him that Fushimi possibly had a fever and was home alone.  Where was his mom?  Why was he alone if he was this sick?  “I’ll make you something.”

“You don’t have to,” Fushimi said, before coughing.

“I **want** to,” Yata said with a grin.

There was silence.  “Ice cream,” Fushimi muttered.

“That’s not really healthy, but okay,” Yata said.  He turned to leave the room.  “Just call if you need anything else!” 

“Yata,” Fushimi said.

“What?”

“I want soda too.”

“Seriously? Well, okay.”

Yata left the room and headed downstairs.  _He has to keep this stuff somewhere, right_?

“Yata?”

Yata heard Fushimi call from upstairs.  Walking back up, he peeked in the door.  “What’s up?” he said.

“I want chips too.”

“You’re getting tea with that instead soda, you know.”  Fushimi frowned, making Yata chuckle.    Yata walked to the stairs before pausing. He stood still for 1 minute.  2 minutes.  4 minutes.

 

“Yata?”

               

Sighing, he walked back to the room.  “You know, no matter how many times you call, I’m going to come, right?” he said with a grin.  “You don’t have to check.”

Fushimi’s eyes widened from the covers.  He almost looked like a penguin, making Yata want to laugh.  “…Never mind, it was nothing,” he said.

Yata laughed.  “All right.”  Leaving, he walked down the stairs.  He thought he saw the kitchen during his exploration of the house.  He was glad when he found it quickly.

What he wasn’t expecting was someone sitting at the table. 

The man looked up, a beer in his hand.  _He looks like Fushimi, well older Fushimi_.  Yata stopped at the entranceway, startled by the appearance.  _I wonder if Fushimi will this good-looking when he grows up_.  The man stood up, and walked over to Yata.  Chains clanked from his pants, his earrings catching Yata’s eye.  _He looks like a rock star…wait.  Is this Fushimi’s dad?_

“What’s this,” the man said, looking Yata over.  “Who are you?”

“I…I’m Yata!  I’m a friend of Fu…of Saruhiko’s from school,” Yata said.

“You’re Saru’s ‘friend’?” the man said with a smirk, making Yata feel uncomfortable. “And ‘Yata’? Didn’t your mom teach you to introduce yourself correctly to adults?”

Yata flinched.  He was already not liking this guy.  “Um…”

“Don’t ‘um’.  What’s your first name?”

“…Misaki.”

“Misaki?” the man laughed.  “That’s a girl’s name!”  Yata clenched his jaw.  “So where is my monkey anyway?  Writing a song in his room?”

Yata tried hard not to glare.  “He’s sick so he’s resting in his room.”

“Pft, sick?  He’s probably just pretending.” _What the fuck_?  Fushimi’s dad walked to stairway.  “Hey, Saruhiko, come down here!” There was no response.  “If you don’t come now, I’m stuffing a lit match down Mi-Sa-Ki’s throat!”

Yata jumped.  Not only at the threat or the way the man said his name but at the slam of Fushimi’s door upstairs.  In a second, Fushimi dashed downstairs, a glare on his face.  He walked past his dad and straight to Yata.  “Yata, go home,” he said.

“But Fushimi,” Yata said.

“Aw, you don’t want him to hear one of your depressing songs,” the man said.

Fushimi clenched his jaw.  Grabbing Yata’s wrist, he pulled him down the hall, the man’s laughs filling the house.  He opened the door, pulled Yata through, and slammed it shut. The only sound between the two was Fushimi’s gasps for breath.  He let go of Yata’s wrist, said boy staring at him.  “Fushimi,” Yata said, “I--”

“Just go home!” Fushimi shouted, looking away.

Yata flinched.  He didn’t want to leave.  He didn’t understand fully what was going on in Fushimi’s house but he knew it wasn’t right.  That his dad wasn’t the greatest person.  “Get some rest, okay?” Yata said.  “Then, come back to school.”  Fushimi stayed silent, simply nodding.  “Then, you can finish your song!  Then I’ll write the lyrics and we’ll sing it!”

Fushimi looked at him with a confused expression. “We?” he said.

“Yeah!  We’re both writing it, we should both sing it. I can create dances and everything!”  Yata smiled.  “Not all idols have to be bad, you know.  Oogai had said something about school idols remember?  Maybe we could be one. Together!”

Fushimi’s eyes widened.  After a moment he chuckled, sending a shiver of happiness through Yata’s body.  “I’ll think about it,” he said.

Yata’s smile grew.  “Alright!”  He stepped away from the building.  “See you later, Fushimi!”

“Yeah, see you,” Fushimi said.  Yata grabbed his bike and rode away.  He stopped at the block and looked back, waiting for Fushimi to enter his house before he went home. 

 

*  “A Song I’d Like to Sing” (Sung originally by Hatsune Miku)


	3. Chapter 3

“So, is the song ready?”

Fushimi looked up from the piano, a frown on his face.  “What?” was all he said.

Yata continued to grin.  He had waited a few days until asking again.  The anticipation was beginning to eat away at him.  “The song you wrote for me?”

Fushimi’s eyes widened, before he clicked his tongue.  “You’re that eager huh,” he said softly.

“Of course!  I wanna start writing the lyrics!  Then we can send it to Jungle and become the school idol thing!”

“…Do you even know what a school idol is?”

“An idol who’s still in school?”

Fushimi sighed, before putting his hands on the keys.  A sigh left his mouth as his fingers pressed down.  “It’s only a little bit,” he said.

Yata nodded as Fushimi began to play the song.  It took a second for Yata to realize how different the song was from the first one he heard Fushimi play.  Compared to the slowish Torch, this song was fast.  Fast and catchy. Yata found himself tapping along with it as Fushimi played, until he reached the chorus bit. The room was filled with the sound of the song, Yata finding himself almost humming along.  It was a good song.  No, it was a great song!  A song Fushimi had created because he expressed interest in writing lyrics.  A song Fushimi wrote for him.  The thought alone was enough to send unknown spikes of excitement to Yata’s stomach. 

Fushimi ended the song abruptly.  “Well?” Fushimi said.

“That…was amazing!” Yata said, a big smile on his face.  “It sounds fun and catchy and it’s just sounds really cool!”

Fushimi’s eyes widened and he looked away.  “It was nothing,” he mumbled.

Yata rolled his eyes, starting to get used to Fushimi’s denial. Picking his bag up, he grinned.  “I’ll write the lyrics tonight!”

“You don’t want to record it?”

“I said it was catchy, didn’t I?”  Sighing, Fushimi stood as well.  He picked up his bag, following Yata out of the room.  “Hey Fushimi?” Yata said.

“Hm?”

“Instead of going straight home, do you wanna to the game center with me?”

“The game center?”

Yata nodded, walking down the stairs.  “A new one just opened here!  I’ve been wanting to go since I moved to Shizume and I can’t wait!”

“Couldn’t you go by yourself?”

“That’s boring!  I wouldn’t have anyone to play with! Besides,” Yata opened the door to the school’s entrance, “I wanna hang out with you.”

Fushimi stopped at the door.  Yata looked at him confused, wondering if he said something wrong.  However, a small smile appeared on Fushimi’s face.  “You’re an idiot,” he said.  “I guess I’ll come so you won’t have to play by yourself.”

Not sure whether it was a compliment or an insult, Yata grinned.  “Awesome!”  Pulling his bike from the rack, Fushimi and him began to walk towards the street.  He mounted the bike and patted behind him.  “Come on,” he said.

A blank stare was on Fushimi’s face.  “Are you serious?” he said.

Yata frowned.  “What?  We’ll get there faster if we ride.”

Sighing, Fushimi climbed on behind Yata.  Some of the students were giving them weird looks, which Yata shrugged off.  He felt Fushimi shift behind him until he was all the way on the bike.  Once he was sure Fushimi as holding onto the bike and him, he began to pedal.

The streets flew past them as they road.  Fushimi stayed silent, which Yata found himself content with.  Eventually, Yata started humming the song as he rode.  A nice breeze was blowing through Yata’s hair, signs of spring surrounding him.  As he hummed, he almost felt himself gain the lyrics.  “Do you have to keep humming it?” Fushimi said.

“I **told** you, it was catchy!” Yata said as he rounded a corner.

What he saw was something he did not expect or want to see.

The game center was before them, the inside looking full.  In front of the door were three boys Yata knew were from his school.  Judging by Fushimi’s intake of breath, he knew they were the upperclassmen who bullied Fushimi before.  Yata slid to a stop in front of the doors, panting.  “Damn it,” he said.

One of the thirds, who Yata remembered being the leader, looked up.  “Well what do you know,” he said with a smirk.  “Hey guys, its Mantis’s kid and the runt!”

Yata glared.  Fushimi stayed silent behind him as the group walked up.  “You guys were about to come here huh?” another guy said.

“Maybe we could let them get by if four-eyes here gives us more tickets,” another said.

“Shut up,” Yata muttered.

“Huh?” The leader walked closer to Yata.  “Sorry, I can’t hear you all the way up here.”

Yata grit his teeth.  “I said shut the fuck--”

 

**_KICK_ **

The leader fell to the ground.  Yata stared for a second, see blood come from his nose.  It took the others reacting to realize that Fushimi had kicked him.  “Holy shit,” he said.

“You little,” the others said, ready to jump.

For the first time, Yata decided that battle was not worth it.  With a kick off the ground, he pedaled fast away from the Center.  The bullies gave chase, Yata pedaling faster.  After a bit, Yata looked back, seeing that they were gone.  “We lost them,” he said.

Laughter was his response.

Yata stopped the bike and turned.  “Are you really laughing at that? We couldn’t go to the Game Center!” he said pouting.

Behind him, Fushimi was laughing, his hand clenched onto Yata’s shirt.  Yata found himself staring at him. After a few breaths, Fushimi sighed.  “It was worth it,” he said with a smirk.

After a minute, Yata smiled back.  “Yeah!”  He began to pedal again.  “We can always go tomorrow, right?”

“…Yeah.”

A rush of happiness went through Yata at the response.  He focused on ahead, the blue sky beginning to mix with the red of the sunset.  He headed towards Fushimi’s house, the words of their song filling his head. In that moment, it was like the world had become small enough that only he and Fushimi were it.

* * *

“Here!”  Yata handed Fushimi a piece of paper the following afternoon.  “The lyrics!”

“You did all that in one night?” Fushimi said.

Yata frowned.  “Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Sighing, Fushimi leaned back and read over the words.  Yata shuffled a bit, feeling a little anxious.  After a few minutes, Fushimi looked up.  “This is more idiotic than the other one.”

“Shut up!  They’re my lyrics and they’ll fit!” Yata said.  He leaned against the piano, snatching the paper out of Fushimi’s hand.  “Play the part you played yesterday and I’ll show you.”

Rolling his eyes, Fushimi turned and played the piano intro.  Yata waiting for a minute before he began to sing.

_Baby birds all one day learn how to fly_

_Growing stronger wings to take to the sky_

_They’ll fly until they find a home to rest and smile_

_Like them you will grow strong and fly away_

_So don’t give up for that day will come soon_

_I know you can hear it beat anyway_

_Your heart that matches this tune_

 

_Tomorrow will see a change_

_With the hope that you will place_

_So let’s take this shining light and transform to reach our own_

_Start!_

               

The piano stopped playing, making Yata look at Fushimi.  His hands were still, eyes staring at Yata.  Yata smirked.  “See, told ya.”

Fushimi continued to stare before he sighed.  “I guess it suits you,” he said.

Yata grinned.   “Awesome!  With the completed lyrics, all we need is a drum and beats and some dances and--”

“We?”

“Yeah,” Yata said.  “You’re singing this too.”

“Wait,” Fushimi said, turning around.  “This is your song.”

“And I said we both made it so it’s **our** song.  We could send it to one of Jungle’s contests.”

“…You’re really serious about the school idol thing.”

“It sounds really fun!  And I meant what I said before.”  Yata walked closer to Fushimi, leaning down a bit.  “I told you I like hanging out with you.  You’re an amazing singer too!  Together, we could make the most awesome songs.  So, how about it?”  Yata began to feel nervous again as he looked at Fushimi’s wavering eyes.  “Sing this song with me?”

It took a few minutes before Fushimi sighed.  “I feel like I don’t have a choice,” he said.

Yata wasn’t sure if he should take it as a yes, but a smile spread on his face either way.

* * *

Over the course of two days, Yata taught Fushimi the lyrics to their song and created dance moves.  The plan: record their song and send it in to a Jungle Contest.  The pair would practice after school, usually inside the music room.  Afterwards, Yata would take Fushimi to the game center before they went their separate ways.  Over the weekend, Yata created the beats and practiced alone.  He tried to convince Fushimi to come over his house, but Fushimi rejected the offer.   Monday morning, Fushimi gave him the additional instruments. By lunchtime on Monday, both of them had memorized the song, lyrics, and dance.

With everything together, they planned to record it that afternoon.

“But not in the music room,” Fushimi said after school.  “Let’s do it in the courtyard.”

Yata nodded. “Then people will see us,” he said.

“Not where we’re going.  There’s a secluding part that’ll look better when we send it.” 

Yata pouted for a second for sighing.  “Alright.”

Yata grabbed a radio in his other hand and made his way to the back of the school, Fushimi following.  Passing through the crowds of students, they eventually made their way to the school courtyard.  “Over here,” Fushimi said.

 

“Knew it.”

 

The boys stopped, Fushimi clicking his tongue.  Standing in front of them was Aya.  “Hi-hi, Oogai,” Yata said fidgeting.

“The radio, hanging out in the music room more often.” Aya frowned.  “You two, like, wrote a song for Jungle didn’t you?”  Yata gulped, Fushimi staying silent.  “And you did it before Aya had a chance to write a new song!”

“Sorry,” Yata said, not sure why he was apologizing. 

“Let’s go already,” Fushimi said turning.

“Wait!” Aya said, walking closer.  “Do it here!”

“Huh?”

“You, like, heard me.”  Aya pulled her phone out.  “Aya’s friends are nearby and will see you.  If you want to prove that you can be school idols with Aya, then perform right here!”

“We never said--”

“Alright!” Yata said.  Fushimi turned to Yata with a shocked face mixed with a frown.  “Come on, what could it hurt!  Oogai could even record it.”

“I could?  I mean, Aya will!  For research,” Aya said.

Fushimi continued to stare at Yata before sighing.  “Whatever,” he said.  Pulling his phone out, he threw it to Aya.  “Don’t break it.”

“Aya, like, doesn’t need you to tell me what to do,” she said.  She pressed on it for a bit, moving back.  “Ready!”

Setting the radio down, Yata pulled Fushimi back.  “Ready?” he said with a grin.

Fushimi chuckled.  “Whenever you are,” he replied.

Grinning wider, Yata pressed the button to the radio.  “Music, start!”

The music began the instrumental, the boys turning around one at a time.  Yata took a breath, hearing Fushimi do the same.

 

**Yata:**

_I say! Hey! Hey! Hey let’s dash!_

 

Aya’s eyes opened wide as she watched the phone.  Moving along to the moves, Yata began to feel even more excited.  Unable to keep the grin off his face, he began to first lyrics. 

 

_Baby birds all one day learn how to fly_

_Growing stronger wings to take to the sky_

_They’ll fly until they find a home to rest and smile_

Fushimi moved up next to him.

 

**Fushimi:**

_Like them you will grow strong and fly away_

_So don’t give up for that day will come soon_

_I know you can hear it beat anyway_

_Your heart that matches this tune_

Excitement bubbled inside Yata at Fushimi’s voice.  He had heard already with practices, but to hear it at the final performance was different.  So much more different. 

 

**Yata:**

_Tomorrow will see a change_

**Fushimi:**

_With the hope that you will place_

**Yata:**

_So let’s take this shining light and transform to reach our own_

**Yata & Fushimi:**

_Start!_

 

_Stay strong and don’t give in to the sadness_

_That starts when you’re alone and feeds on cries_

_With your heart that’s blazing a shining red,_

_We’ll clear the path to bright blue skies!_

_So please don’t give in to your own sadness,_

_And take my hand ‘cause it’s boring alone_

**Yata:**

_So I’m sure_

**Fushimi:**

_So I’m sure_

**Yata:**

_That your dream_

**Fushimi:**

_That your dream,_

**Yata:**

_Has power,_

**Fushimi:**

_To change the,_

**Yata:**

_Way that you are feeling._

**Yata & Fushimi:  
** _Dreams are close at hand_

_So I will dash!_

 

Yata began panting when he looked around.  A group of girls were standing near Aya, who he guessed were her friends.  Looking around more, he saw more students were walking over to them.  _This…is awesome!_ he thought as Fushimi began to next verse. 

 

**Fushimi:**

  _The mood had dampened after the late rain_

_Showing the struggles of who I must be_

**Yata:**

  _So I will cast the bitterness away_

_And make it a memory_

 

The students began clapping along, fueling Yata’s urge to perform.

 

**Fushimi:**

_Tomorrow will rise up high_

**Yata:**

_With our hope up to the sky_

**Fushimi:**

_And this new fun melody I will hum as I make my_

**Yata & Fushimi:**

  _Dash!_

Yata looked over at Fushimi mid dance.  A small smile was on his face, face red.  Fushimi looked back over at him, the smile still there.  The same feeling of happiness emerge within Yata as they finished the song.

 

_Let’s reach out and grab our own happiness_

_That starts with us forming this simple bond_

_We’ll break through the grief and we’ll reach the end_

_Cause together we’ll be so strong_

_So reach out and grab our own happiness_

_And we will move on together as one_

 

The two turned towards each other simultaneously. 

 

**Yata:**

  _Even though_

**Fushimi:**

  _Even though_

**Yata:**

  _they are far_

**Fushimi:**

  _away dreams_

**Yata:**

_And are small_

**Fushimi:**

  _They’re precious_

**Yata:**

  _‘cause they’re about you and me_

**Yata & Fushimi:**

_I believe in us_

_This is our start!*_

 

The music faded until the CD stopped.  Panting, Yata looked at Fushimi with a smile on his face.  “That was awesome,” Yata said. 

Fushimi began to turn to him when an applause erupted from away.  Looking up, the two saw small group of students around them, some cheering for an encore.  Aya’s mouth was hanging open, a blush on her face.  Shaking her head, she walked towards the two.  “You guys,” she said, “are going to become school idols!”

“They could become real idols!” one of Aya’s friends shouted from the crowd.

Aya frowned, before handing Fushimi his phone.  “Aya, like, finished recording, but you two need a group name.”

“A name?” Yata said.

“You, like, didn’t think of one before you made the song?”

Yata shrugged, looking at Fushimi.  “What’d you think, Fu--”

The words froze in Yata’s throat.  Fushimi was looking at his phone, watching the video.  On his face was a warm, almost affectionate smile.  Yata found he couldn’t speak.  It was a smile he’d hadn’t seen on Fushimi’s face before. If singing like this made him smile like that, Yata wanted to keep doing it.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yata grinned. “Small world.”  Fushimi looked up, the smile faltering.  “How’s that sound, Fushimi?”

Fushimi was silent before part of the smile returned.  “That sounds good,” he said.

Grinning wider, Yata threw an arm around him, making him gasp.  “That settles it!”  He turned towards Aya and the group of students.  “We’re known as Small World!”  
               

 

* “Start Dash” from Love Live


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL has been so busy but I finally finished this chapter. Also, I'm going to start putting what the songs are at the beginning of the chapter :)
> 
> Songs in this chapter (Tune of):  
> Passionate (Love Live)  
> *Plus one at the end that I'm keeping a secret but it may be obvious

**_Six Months Later_ **

 

“Are you ready, Fushimi?”

Saruhiko nodded, sweat already beginning to form on his head.  The bright lights surrounding were irritating him, along with the chilling wind and constant stares of the students before him. “We’re really singing this, huh?” he muttered.

“You said it sounded good!”

“To get you to shut up about it!”

“It’s like our other songs, so shut up and get ready!”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. There were times when he wondered why he decided to become a school idol in the first place. Putting on concerts was annoying, the fans were obnoxious, and the music was too loud. Having people listen to his songs was okay, even if he didn’t understand why people liked them.  Part of him figured it was because they weren’t just his songs: Yata wrote the lyrics.  Said boy was wearing a bright smile on his face, getting into position for their last song.  It was a new one which both boys were anxious about.  Well, Saruhiko believed Yata was anxious too.  Behind the bright smile, Yata’s eyes were shaking. Saruhiko wasn’t sure if it was nerves or because he was excited to finish the performance.  After a second, Yata looked over at him, his smile getting bigger.  A lump found its way in Saruhiko’s throat before looking to the other side of him.  Standing nearby was Aya, waiting for the signal to start the music.  Since the first “concert” Aya had insisted to act like a part time manager for them since she “like, knew all there was to know about idols!” Even if it consisted of her doing the effects and music control for their shows.

Saruhiko nodded, and Aya pressed play.  The audience became quiet, a piano sounded, and Saruhiko took a breath. 

 

**Fushimi:**

_This simple fruit’s dance that has filled the entire room_

               

He heard Yata take a breath next to him.

 

**Yata:**

_As if it’s in a rush to look back on your short past, but I don’t_

**Fushimi:**

_Want to look back anymore more on the things I’ve caught before_

**Yata:**

_Instead I want you to chase me_

**Fushimi:**

_But I won’t say it out loud_

**Yata:**

_But I can’t say it out loud_

 

The beat picked up, as did the boys’ dance.

 

**Yata & Fushimi:**

_So I’ll_

_Come around, come around, come around, until then_

_Dance around, dance around, just dance with me!_

 

The twenty or so students around them began to clapping their hands.  Some began to even dance with the duo, making Saruhiko roll his eyes.

               

**Fushimi** :

_I want a fresh start, no matter how bizarre it may be_

_Maybe what we need is a blazing and burning call_

**Yata** :

  _Maybe you haven’t realized who will that person be?_

_So you wait like a fruit waiting to be harvest in fall_

 

_These lyrics are so stupid_ , Saruhiko thought as they moved to the next one.

 

**Fushimi** :

_It starts hard_

**Yata** :

  _Growing soft_

**Yata & Fushimi:**

  _The dark haze turning brighter_

**Yata** :

_I’m shaking_

**Fushimi** :

  _My hands trembling_

 

Yata was breathing hard next him as they sang, smile still on his face.  A small grin was beginning to form on Saruhiko’s own mouth.  _Idiotic but they’re his lyrics.  It’s our song, right?_

 

**Yata & Fushimi**:

_And if I reach out now I’ll touch your heart! Yes!_

_This simple fruit’s dance that has filled the entire room_

_As if it’s in a rush to look back on your short past, but I don’t_

_Want to look back anymore more on the things I’ve caught before_

_Instead I want you to chase me_

 

The boys looked at each other.

 

**Fushimi:**

_But I won’t say it out loud_

**Yata:**

_But I can’t say it out loud_

**Yata & Fushimi:**

_So I’ll_

_Come around, come around, come around, until then_

_Dance around, dance around, just dance with me!_

The music ended and the boys stopped dancing.  All of the students before them began to clap their hands as they looked at each other.  Though he would deny it, Saruhiko knew he had a smile on his face.  Yata was smiling back.  “That,” he said, “was awesome!  I knew it’d sound good!”

 

* * *

 

It was dark by the time the two left the school premises.  Saruhiko pulled his scarf around his neck, shivering a bit.  “It got colder,” he heard Yata say next to him.  “Maybe it’ll snow!”

“…It’s not going to snow.  Look up.”

The sky was clear, stars beginning to appear.  Yata pouted.    “I was just saying.”

Saruhiko chuckled when he heard a beeping sound.  Pulling out his phone, a smirk spread on his face.  “80 points,” he said.

“Huh…whoa, seriously!” Yata said leaning over.  On Saruhiko’s phone was the Jungle app, 80 points spread across the screen.  “I knew it’d be a hit!”

“You’d guess it’d be a hit,” Saruhiko said as he put the phone away.  Though, almost all of their songs got points for Jungle.  Since their first song got 50 points, the numbers continued to increase with their popularity.  As of that moment, everyone in the school knew of the group ‘Small World.’  _We are school idols after all_.

“We should celebrate!” Yata said loudly.  “Let’s head to that burger place.”

“… **That’s** a celebration?  We always go there.”

“Yeah, but today is special.”

Rolling his eyes, Saruhiko shrugged as he followed Yata down the street.  It was getting late and he knew they’d be out later.  However, he wasn’t planning going home anyways.  “Afterwards, do you wanna go to the game center?” Saruhiko said.

Yata nodded before frowning.  “Wait, I can’t.  I promised Minoru to help him with his project.

“Oh.”

Wasn’t the first time Yata had to cancel plans due to his siblings.  “You can come over though,” he went on.  “I know he’d love seeing you again!”

Saruhiko shook his head.  “I’ll pass.”   Before Yata could respond, Saruhiko pointed.  “We’re here.”

The lights from their favorite restaurant illuminated the sidewalk as they approached it.  Going in, Yata walked straight to the counter.  “Two burgers, with two colas,” he said with a grin.  The man behind the counter nodded, taking the order.  Saruhiko gave Yata his money before looking around.  They had been to the place so many times that Saruhiko had almost memorized Yata’s order.  Likewise, Yata somehow always knew what Saruhiko wanted.  Food or not.

“Fushimi?”  He felt a tap on his shoulder.  “I got the food, let’s find a seat.”  Shaking his head, Saruhiko followed Yata to an empty table.  The boys sat down, unwrapping their dinner.  Taking the bun off, Saruhiko began to pry off the pickles, lettuce and tomato.  He heard Yata groan across from him.  “You know,” he said, “you’re gonna get sick again if you don’t start eating vegetables.”

“Don’t care,” Saruhiko muttered, biting into the burger.

Sighing, Yata did the same.  The two ate in silence for the bit, chatter surrounding them.    “We should do a new song on food,” Yata muttered.

Fushimi almost dropped his food.  “No!” he said.

“It was a suggestion!  Well, maybe on night or--”

“Why are you thinking of a new song already?”

“Well aren’t you?”

Saruhiko froze.  He was. “…Yes, but--”

“Then there’s no point in asking!”  Saruhiko sighed.  _0 points_ , he thought.  “Maybe we should take a break or something.  We don’t know what to write,” he muttered.

“Then let’s take off for a day then keep going,” Yata said.  Saruhiko chuckled at that, Yata smiling.  “Seriously though, making new songs will keep this all exciting!”

“You mean you’re losing interest in being a school idol already,” Saruhiko said with raised eyebrows. 

“I’m not saying that,” Yata said.  “Hearing the music is awesome.  We have fans which is so cool!  But nothing is better than making the songs.  It’s why I want to keeping going.”  A grin spread across Yata’s face.   “When I perform with you, I feel like we could do amazing things.  You and me.  Don’t you think, Saruhiko?”

Saruhiko’s jaw dropped open.  Whatever he was holding fell out his hand as he stared at the boy across from him.  For a second, he thought his face became flushed.  “Yo-You,” he muttered.

Yata stared at him with a confused expression, when his eyes widened.  “I called your first name, huh?  That-that’s okay, right?” he said, his own blush spreading.

It took a minute until Saruhiko looked away.  “Do what you want,” he muttered.

He heard a gasp and looked back.  “Okay!” Yata said, smiling wider.  “Saruhiko!”

Saruhiko felt his heart beat pick up, a warm feeling spreading throughout his entire body.  It was strange, and it wasn’t the first time he had felt it.  He had felt it when Yata first told him he liked his voice.  And yet this time it was stronger.  Much stronger.

A feeling Saruhiko felt was pleasant and yet painful at the same time.

“Ah,” Yata said suddenly, “I guess this means…you can call me by my first name too.  But only in private!  Never in public!”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes.  “Right.”  He finished his burger and looked outside.  The lights were shining brighter, falling to the ground.  _Falling_?  Saruhiko looked closer and groaned a little.  “It’s snowing,” he muttered.

Yata looked out the window and gasped.  “It’s snowing!”

“What are you, a kid?” 

Instead of getting a response, Yata jumped up, threw his wrappings in the trash, and ran outside.  Rolling his eyes, Fushimi followed in the suit.  Stepping into the cold, he walked up to his friend.  Snowflakes were falling from the sky, even though it was still partially clear.  The moon was still shining, making the snow glow.  Saruhiko watch each flake fall, as if a little halo was falling from the heavens.  Shuddering at his analogy, he looked at Yata.  His eyes were wide, a smile as bright as the moon on his face.  After a second he looked at Saruhiko.  “See, I told you it’d snow,” he said.

               

_Ah, there it is again._

 

A lump found itself into Saruhiko’s throat.  Slowly, he smiled back.  “You really are a kid, Misaki.”

The grin vanished from Yata’s face, making Saruhiko regret what he said.  Yata stared at Saruhiko with a shocked expression, which turned into a frown.  However, it was soon replaced by smirk.  “Shut up, Saruhiko,” he said back.

The boys stared at each other before both began to laugh.  After a few minutes of laughter, Yata, no, Misaki stretched.  “I should be getting home,” he said.  “I’ll call you later!”

Saruhiko nodded.  “Later, Misaki,” he said, still getting used to saying the name.

“That’s the last time you can call me that in public!” Misaki said frowning.  He walked away, before turning with a grin. “But yeah.  Later, Saruhiko!”

Misaki ran off, Saruhiko watching him go.  The snow continued to fall around and Saruhiko heard the notes of a piano play in his head.  The notes formed a picture, and Misaki was the center of the image.  Saruhiko turned.  For the first time, he wanted to get home.

His walk turned into a run as he made his way home.  He slipped a few times but he didn’t care. He needed to get home before that woman did.  He needed to get home before that man noticed. 

He needed to get home to play the notes in his head.

Panting, Saruhiko turned the corner of his block.  He slid to a stop in front of the house he called his home.  The lights were out, a sign no one was there.  Breathing with relief, he opened the door and closed it without locking it.  He kicked his shoes off and made his way to his room.  The keyboard he had won months before sat before him.   Closing the door and sitting before it, he closed his eyes.  He placed his hands on the keys and began to play.  The notes came easy to him, his fingers going over the keys.  Images of his day with Misaki played in his mind.  Hanging out with Misaki.  Singing with Misaki.  Writing with Misaki.  Performing with Misaki. 

Being with Misaki.

Saruhiko couldn’t name the feeling he felt and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.  Fifty seconds into the song, Saruhiko reached what he knew would be the chorus.  His cold room began to feel warm to him as he opened his mouth.  “I’d reach for you and all this pain that’s new,” he sang. “What is it’s name? It is bright like you…”  Saruhiko paused, looked outside and smiled.  “Like snow halation.”  His eyes closed again, the words flowing out of him. “Until the day we come to feel the same, I’ll hold it close, everything I feel!   This new--”

His phone began to ring, causing him to jump.  Picking it up, he smiled when he saw the caller.  “Hey, Misaki.”


End file.
